


Accident

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Random drabbles [17]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He hadn't meant to hurt her.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Series: Random drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678183
Kudos: 20





	Accident

He broke her wrist. Homelander hadn't meant to do it, no he just meant to grab her to stop her from walking out the room. Madelyn claims she isn't angry with him about it, but he thinks she's lying. 

She has been avoiding him for days. Homelander understands why, but still, it hurts. It hurts to see her wrist in a cast.

Hearing her lie about how it happened, the soft laughter as says "What can I say I'm clumsy," at the end of the lie, makes his stomach twist in knots of guilt.


End file.
